


Волк в овечьей шкуре

by Rebis



Category: Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Mortal Kombat Conquest
Genre: Gen, WTF Mortal Kombat 2020, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23315248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebis/pseuds/Rebis
Summary: Что, если тот, кому ты доверяешь больше всех, никогда не заслуживал доверия?
Kudos: 10





	Волк в овечьей шкуре

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erik_In_CT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_In_CT/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841410) by [Erik_In_CT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erik_In_CT/pseuds/Erik_In_CT). 



Как же так вышло? Кунг Лао и сам не знал. В бессчётных битвах он сражался плечом к плечу с Тажей и Сиро, как сейчас — но эта станет последней. У них не было ни единого шанса победить.

Воины Внешнего Мира, целая армия, окружили их. Избитые и поверженные, герои оказались заперты в центре сужающегося круга бойцов и приготовились к смерти. И, судя по тому, как решительно надвигался противник, ждать им оставалось недолго. Сейчас они погибнут — а вместе с ними и Земное Царство.

— Стойте! — раздался знакомый, долгожданный голос; повинуясь властному приказу, их враги застыли на месте. Кунг Лао позволил себе облегчённо вздохнуть. Рейден здесь, он сможет всё уладить.

Толпа бойцов расступилась, пропуская бога грома. Когда он подошёл ближе к внутреннему кругу, Кунг Лао и товарищи было решили, что глаза их обманывают. Одежды Рейдена, вместо привычных светло-синих, были тёмными, как ночное небо, длинные седые волосы казались белыми в контрасте с шёлковой тканью. От равнодушного, жестокого выражения на лице бога монаха пробил озноб.

Рейден встал рядом с Кунг Лао, но не спешил к нему обращаться. Его холодный взгляд скользнул по лицам воинов Внешнего Мира, прежде чем, наконец, остановиться на монахе.

— Рейден, что происходит? — напряжённо спросил Кунг Лао, подобравшись.

— Я ведь уже говорил тебе, — сказал Рейден тихо и строго, — с осторожностью выбирать тех, кому доверяешь. Потому что зло повсюду... 

— ...и оно не знает покоя, — закончил Кунг Лао.

Губы бога изогнулись в усмешке.

— Жаль, что ты не внял моему совету, когда следовало. 

Отвернувшись от смертных, Рейден вытянул руку. На кончиках его разведённых пальцев вспыхнули молнии и, спустя миг, расходящиеся лучи приняли форму высокого портала.

— Взять их, — приказал Рейден и шагнул в образовавшийся проход.

Кунг Лао был в смятении. Разве Рейден мог предать их после всего, через что им довелось пройти вместе? Неужели всё это время он работал на Шао Кана? Мысли беспорядочно кружились, не находя ответов, пока Кунг Лао и его спутников волокли по коридорам дворца Императора Внешнего Мира, вслед за идущим впереди Рейденом.

Они вошли в тронный зал; Кунг Лао видел его лишь однажды, во время своего первого поединка с Шанг Цунгом. Горевшие на пьедесталах свечи не разгоняли темноту, а только углубляли окружающий мрак. И сидевшая на троне внушительная фигура, чьё лицо было скрыто под маской в форме черепа, не предвещала ничего хорошего.

Рейден остановился перед ведущими к трону ступенями и поднял взгляд на Императора. За его спиной стражники заставили трёх смертных встать на колени, а сами склонились в поклоне перед Каном.

— Отличная работа, — похвалил Шао Кан, поднимаясь. — И результат превзошёл все наши ожидания. — Скрытые маской губы сложились в неприятную улыбку. — Тебя слишком долго не было. Пора бы занять своё законное место.

Бросив взгляд в сторону стоящих на коленях героев, Рейден поднялся по ступеням и встал справа от трона, лицом к лицу с Шао Каном.

— Так вот кто ты на самом деле, Рейден! — выкрикнул Кунг Лао, не пытаясь скрыть неверие и боль. — Ещё один верный слуга Императора? Что он пообещал тебе в обмен на предательство?

Рейден встретился взглядом с Кунг Лао, чьи глаза горели неприкрытой злостью и обидой. Мрачно усмехнувшись, он жестом приказал Кану отойти, и тот повиновался. Затем, повернувшись лицом к замершим внизу смертным, Рейден молча опустился на тёмный трон.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Без масок](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295709) by [Sky_Lynx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_Lynx/pseuds/Sky_Lynx)




End file.
